Big
by runicclover
Summary: Naruto always liked them big. Really big. So he was nervous when it finally came time for Sasuke’s big reveal. PWP AU SasuNaru


**A/N:** For those of you waiting for _Ichiraku_ to update, you're going to have to wait a little bit. I'm drawing close to the first actual sex scene (well, masturbation first…), and I haven't written a proper one in years. This fic is not affiliated with Ichiraku and is done mainly for the practice and the smut. Mmmmmm… Smut.

….And I may kinda, sorta, maybe be making fun of fics where the pitcher's got a huge penis. Maybe.

**Warnings:** Graphic lemon. Squeamish? Leave please.

**Summary:** Naruto always liked them big. Really big. So he was nervous when it finally came time for Sasuke's big reveal. [PWP AU SasuNaru]

-----

Naruto always liked them big. It wasn't like he had a fetish or anything, he just really liked them big.

_Really big._

He hadn't known that before he got his first girlfriend. She was cute and the sex was good, but it hadn't been anything special. He couldn't understand why at the time, since she was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. She had silky hair, an hourglass figure with plump breasts and hips; her smile was alluring and sexy, though she was decidedly shy at times. She was truly the ideal Japanese girlfriend.

He easily got an erection when they were naked – it was hard not to with such perfectly formed breasts bouncing in front of his face – but Naruto could never call himself excited when he had sex with her. He was calm, bored even, during penetration, and when he came his orgasm was weak.

He wondered if she had noticed his lack of passion between the sheets because she had dumped him two weeks after they started having sex. It was a pity really. She was such a nice girl, and fun to be around. Too bad she couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

But that didn't really matter.

A few years later, during one of his wilder college excursions, Naruto had found himself being dragged into a gay strip club by two of his female friends where some random stripper decided to give him a free lap dance.

Why target the only straight guy in the audience? Was he cute or something? He didn't have a clue.

But that stripper had moved a little _too _close and ground his hips into Naruto's so that their most sensitive organs grazed each other through the fabric of their clothes.

That was when Naruto decided that he was gay.

He could have claimed himself bisexual. He _had_ had a girlfriend after all, but after a wild night of drilling himself into that hairless-stripper's hot, wet hole and finishing with a delectable flourish, he decided that he could never look between the legs of a woman without wanting to finger her other hole instead. It wasn't like having an extreme like for anal sex made him gay, but that was beside the point.

It wasn't until Naruto got his first boyfriend that he had ever considered bottoming. His boyfriend of one-month at the time had expressed interest in topping Naruto. He had said that Naruto was far too adorable to have moving above him all the time. While Naruto had somewhat resented the 'cute' remark, he didn't have anything against trying something new. So that night, Naruto spread his legs for the first time.

It had been painful at first since he was an anal virgin, and it was somewhat messy too since he didn't know proper anal-sex protocol, but once his boyfriend had slipped his erect member inside, Naruto was hooked.

It was funny too because, looking back it hadn't been all that great. His boyfriend was sloppy and had poor aim. Naruto had felt like he was going to piss the entire time and his sphincter had burned with every thrust – and not in a good way. He didn't even come that night.

Well, it might have been because he had gotten into a fight with his boyfriend in the middle of the sex and dumped him later that night.

That asshole.

But in his single life that followed, Naruto discovered that he really liked slipping a finger or two into his anal cavity while he jacked himself off in the shower, and that the burning sensation was starting to fade, much to his delight.

Well, that and he was _really_ getting to like that 'I-really-have-to-take-a-piss-right-now' feeling from rubbing this certain spot in his ass. His orgasms were getting stronger all the time.

It came to a point where he had decided that his fingers weren't enough so he ordered a dildo off of the internet, too embarrassed to walk into the local Adult toy shop. He had never thought to check the size before he bought it since it looked fine on the screen and had been a good price on clearance. So when a foot-long package arrived at his doorstep a week later, Naruto had opened it cautiously.

…And proceeded to get the strongest erection of his life.

It was seven realistic inches of veined insertable length, and two inches in girth, bottomed with realistic rubber balls, and capped with a plush pink head. It was a good deal larger than Naruto Jr. He hadn't meant to buy one so _big._

And it was _big._

It had been with shaky fingers that he had ripped off the plastic casing, and a quickly beating heart followed him all the way to his bathroom where Naruto Jr. was to receive immediate attention.

He had been sure to follow proper procedure and use the toilet before jumping into the shower and slipping two eager fingers into himself, stretching and relaxing his anal muscles as much as possible before replacing them with the bulging head of his dildo.

Naruto stayed in that shower long after the hot water ran out.

Needless to say, he hadn't been in a great rush to jump back out into the dating market again since he was sexually satisfied at the time, but his face attracted a lot of suitors to which he gave in on three separate occasions. None of the relationships lasted long since Naruto hadn't really been too attached to them emotionally (though they had been fun to hang out with) and a trip to the local bathhouse proved that they weren't very _big._

And Naruto liked them _big._

And that's what made him so nervous about his current boyfriend. Naruto really liked Sasuke, more than he had liked his girlfriend, or the stripper who gave him a lap dance, or his four previous boyfriends… Naruto genuinely _liked _Sasuke.

In a _big _way.

Emotionally.

And that was the problem. Naruto liked Sasuke _so much_ that he was terrified to find out how big Sasuke was. It would absolutely suck if the only person Naruto ever truly cared for romantically had equipment that wasn't up to snuff.

Not that that would be the deciding factor of the relationship, but in all honesty Naruto had to admit that sex was an important aspect of a romantic relationship especially when you were young.

Twenty-three was considered young, right? He was pretty sure it was.

Naruto liked pitching during sex, but he didn't want to top all the time. Relationships were give-and-take, and he wanted to do both. Besides, he was pretty sure that Sasuke wouldn't appreciate being a constant catcher. Heck, Naruto doubted if Sasuke had _ever_ bottomed for a guy.

Regardless, Naruto was nervous, nervous about having sex with Sasuke and spoiling the only emotionally involved relationship he'd ever truly had. He knew Sasuke was starting to get suspicious since they had been dating nearly six months and had hardly made it to second base.

But then again, Sasuke was always the one who stopped just when things were starting to heat up. He'd give Naruto a light peck on the lips and grace him with a small, rare smile before asking him if he would like some ramen.

Bastard.

Distracting him like that.

This six-month bout of chastity had to stop. Naruto was starting to lose the will to masturbate on his own. Why have fun on your own when you have a hot-as-hell boyfriend to 'share the wealth' with? Naruto wanted to do it with Sasuke.

_Badly._

Which lead to his current state of affairs. He had participated in a radio trivia contest and won a pair of tickets to the Tenzan hot spring and hotel in Yumoto. The tickets included a three-night stay at the attached hotel's largest suite. Naruto had presented them to Sasuke who had jumped at the opportunity to use his stockpiled vacation time to spend time with his boyfriend. Valentine's Day was approaching and it was an excellent way to spend a couple's holiday.

Preferably with sex involved.

-----

"Waaaahhhh!" Naruto sighed happily as he walked into his and Sasuke's suite. He dropped the backpack he had been carrying and flopped happily onto the Queen sized bed. He heard Sasuke snort from behind him.

"Naruto, get off the bed. You're getting it all dirty." He said. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and craned his neck to throw a glance at his boyfriend.

"I'm not dirty, bastard!" He said indignantly. "I just…" Naruto trailed off as he caught a whiff of his own body odor. "Smell…" He finished flatly. Sasuke smirked and walked over to the bed. With a good heave he hoisted Naruto off the bed by the waist and turned him around so the two were in a light, comfortable embrace.

"I've been chasing your hyperactive ass around town all day. We smell like two pigs with sunstroke." He said pointedly.

"It's not hot out…" Naruto poked Sasuke in the chest.

"No, but it's not cold either." Sasuke replied, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Naruto's mouth.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked, flashing his deep blue gaze up to his boyfriend's face.

"Nothing." Sasuke said simply, and continued before Naruto could say anything else, "Why don't you go shower and soak in the spring?" He suggested. Naruto's face instantly lit up at the mention of their private spring.

"Alright!" He said excitedly. He moved from Sasuke's light hold to the linen shelf to grab some towels and kicked off his sneakers. He looked back at Sasuke who hadn't moved from his spot in the middle of the room.

"Hey, aren't you comin'?" Naruto asked. What was the point of relaxing in your own private spring if your boyfriend wouldn't go in with you? Sasuke sat on the bed and looked out the window. His hands toyed with the stitching of the down comforter.

"No, I uh… I've got a report to send in by five." He said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke, you're on _vacation!"_ He exclaimed, "You're not supposed to be working!" Sasuke sighed and brushed his hand through his bangs.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just this report. I'll go in after I've finished." He said. Naruto waited for a moment then moved to sit next to Sasuke on the bed.

"Then I'll wait until you're done." He said. Sasuke shook his head.

"You don't have to do that. I won't take long. Go shower, I'll join you after." He said quietly. Naruto let out a long sigh.

"Oh, alright." He muttered. Sasuke ruffled Naruto's golden spikes.

"I won't take long." He said. There was a light rustle of cloth as Sasuke stood up and walked over to the small table by the window. Naruto followed him with his gaze, disappointed when Sasuke opened up his Asus EEE.

"Yeah….okay." Naruto grabbed some towels from the shelf and slowly walked out into the bathing area through the sliding glass doors.

He never noticed Sasuke's gloomy black eyes watch him leave, nor did he see the other man close his laptop as soon as Naruto was out of sight.

-----

Some people say that soaking in a hot spring is like giving your soul an aphrodisiac. Naruto wasn't sure about the whole 'soul' thing, but the heat from the steam was certainly arousing his body.

He had stepped into outdoor shower sulking and wasted no time plopping down onto the wooden bench by the divider wall and turning the scalding water on full blast. He didn't really bother to clean himself with soap; he simply sat on the bench and let the showerhead pelt him with boiling water. It was a little painful, but relaxing. His muscles were a little stiff from all of his running about earlier that day and the warmth of the shower was slowly massaging the tenseness from his shoulders.

…Though, in all honesty, Naruto wished that a certain someone's _boyfriend_ was massaging his shoulders instead. It would be perfect; a sensual massage followed by some playful teasing that was sure to lead to a night of hot and heavy sex.

Too bad Sasuke wasn't in here with him.

Bastard.

Naruto let out a low whining groan as he shifted in his seat so that the spray hit his penis dead-on. Each droplet came firing out of the spout like a miniature rocket, pelting his member with small, pleasant vibrations that were distinctly stimulating.

…And the thoughts of a sensual massage from Sasuke were really making it difficult to ignore the urge to fondle himself.

Deciding that he didn't want to jack off without at least trying to seduce Sasuke, Naruto turned the water off and headed to the spring. He tested the water with his foot and, deeming it passable, stepped into the delightful heat. Naruto slipped his small towel off his hips and rolled it into a shape not unlike a pillow before seating himself on the stone bench that lined the inner wall of the spring, marking the half-way point for the water level. He took in a deep breath of steam and leaned his head back onto his towel roll-up.

The spring itself was a small, inlaid stone basin shaped like a bean for a more natural feel. The steam from the water rose in furling tendrils collecting in thick clouds at the wooden canopy that stretched above the spring. There was a little landscaping, mainly bamboo, lining the edge opposite the hotel, but the area was otherwise very sparsely decorated. Naruto didn't mind. He liked simple things best anyway.

Faintly, Naruto registered the sound of a shower running. He let himself smile a bit. It seemed like Sasuke had decided to join him after all. His suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when he saw his fair-skinned man walking towards him clad only in a small white towel.

"S'keeeee!" Naruto sang cheerfully, beckoning the other to join him. Sasuke moved to the edge of the water and stepped inside, submerging his body under the steaming water and sitting on the bench next to his boyfriend.

"Nee, S'ke!" Naruto said, prodding Sasuke's arm with his elbow. "Take your towel off." Sasuke's lips twitched upwards slightly as he spoke.

"No." He leaned against Naruto and nipped lightly at his earlobe which got him a quiet whine and a pair of big blue eyes staring up at him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to." Sasuke replied. He was about to sling his arm around Naruto's shoulders when the young man shifted and repositioned himself atop Sasuke's lap. Sasuke felt his cheeks grow pink from the intimate contact. Naruto slipped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed their foreheads together. Those blue, blue eyes trapped the brunette in a vortex of want and need and he couldn't bring himself to look away, though he was poignantly aware that his little blonde boyfriend was stark naked and nearly in penile to penile contact with him but for that soaked towel between them. He swallowed hard as Naruto spoke.

"S'ke," He said lowly, "I won't freak out if you're small," Naruto kissed him softly before continuing, "I really, really like you, ya know…" Sasuke could feel his heart pounding. _Small_. They all said that.

"I'm not small, Naruto. I just don't want to bathe naked." He said finally moving his arms to Naruto's lower back. He desperately wanted Naruto to stop the sexual implicative language. Joining his boyfriend was extremely risky as it was. Sasuke was very likely to be exposed in his current state.

"Why?" The other man asked. "Why, when we can have so much more fun naked?" Naruto moved to nuzzle Sasuke's neck, but was prevented from doing so.

"Please, Naruto. Don't." Sasuke pleaded quietly. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Nee, Sasuke, why are you so embarrassed?" He asked, not missing the darker color that graced his boyfriend's cheeks.

"I-I'm not embarrassed!" He hissed.

"Then why won't you just be naked with me?! C'mon bastard! I don't have a monster dick either! I don't care how big you are!" Naruto exclaimed squirming in his anxiousness. _Big. _Huh. Yeah, that's right. _Big._

"Naruto, seriously stop." Sasuke requested a bit more adamantly this time. Naruto stopped squirming and bowed his head, his hands drooping slightly from their place around Sasuke's neck.

"I… just wanna be close to you, Sasuke. Don't you trust me…?" He asked. His voice was soft and quiet like the shyest little boy in the world, but inside he was furious; at himself, at his absolutely infuriating and stubborn boyfriend, at the fact that this person who Naruto cared so deeply about would not trust him with his body, and at the verity that he was currently sexually frustrated and spastic.

"I trust you." Sasuke whispered, moving his hands to Naruto's jaw line.

"Then act like it, bastard." Naruto bit back. Sasuke still looked hesitant and Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, this isn't a big deal. I'm not asking you to do anything else; I just wanna relax with you, okay?" There was that _damned_ word again.

_Big._

"Alright," Sasuke said, nearly smiling as his boyfriend's tanned face lit up in excitement, "but only if you don't sit on my lap." Naruto nodded so fervently that Sasuke almost laughed. Well, he would have had he not been so nervous. He was taking a very big risk here.

Sasuke swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as Naruto slid off of his lap and perched himself on the underwater bench, watching Sasuke intently. He took a deep breath, and with clumsy fingers un-tucked the towel around his waist. A quick glance to his left revealed that his boyfriend was smiling gleefully. It did nothing to settle his nerves and he hoisted the drenched towel out of the water and placed it on the side of the spring. Naruto was beaming at him.

"See? That wasn't so hard!" He chirped. Sasuke snorted. The hot spring water caressed his private area smoothly, uninhibited by cloth as it had been before. The slick, smooth feeling was a little strange.

"Shut up, dead last." The flush on his cheeks grew more prominent as Sasuke avoided Naruto's gaze. He was getting excited – in more ways than one. He cursed under his breath and took a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves. Just knowing that both of the men are stark naked in close proximity was enough to create minor discomfort in his lower regions, but the hot water flowing around his limbs was certainly not helping relieve it. Naruto let out a lighthearted laugh as he moved closer to Sasuke, feeling the pale man tense under his touch. His hand trailed slowly under the water and he grinned when Sasuke shivered from his fingertips on his thighs. Slowly, slowly, Naruto slid his fingertips along the smooth white skin inching ever closer towards Sasuke's hand with the intent to hold it in his own. His blue eyes were fixed on Sasuke's wet, flushed face and as he approached his target but as he did, he brushed something else that was a little more rigid that Sasuke's piano fingers. Sasuke's black eyes grew impossibly round, his body seized up and Naruto felt his wrist caught in a vice grip.

"Naruto, stop that." Sasuke bit out a little more harshly than intended. It was Naruto's turn to blush, and he did so quite well.

"S-s-sasuke! A-are you _hard?!_" Naruto whispered, his voice deep and erotic in quality. Sasuke opened his mouth and made a few indistinct sounds before he snapped his jaw shut and growled.

"You are, aren't you?!" Naruto could feel his heart rate speed up in excitement and his body shiver with nerves. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he'd never assumed he actually had this kind of effect on his boyfriend.

Water splashed everywhere as Sasuke abruptly whipped around and grabbed the cold, wet towel on the ground and wrapped it around his waist before standing up sharply and climbing out of the spring. Naruto panicked.

"Ah! Sasuke! Wait! I'm sorry!" Naruto spurted out hastily, making to get out of the water himself. "Sasuke!" In his flailing escape from the water, he reached out and grabbed onto the towel around Sasuke's waist. Naruto and the towel both fell against the stone floor. Sasuke's movement ceased instantly.

That was when Naruto saw _it._

_It _was glorious, _It _was perfect, _It _was…

_Huge._

Sprouting proudly from deep black pubes was the most gratifying penis Naruto had ever _seen_. It had to be around seven inches long, heavily veined and _thick_; maybe thicker than his dildo. The member was hot, erect, throbbing and wet from the water, with a bulbous dark-pink head that popped out of the end like sparks from a firecracker. Two tight sacs hung low beneath the proud pale member and swung slightly when Sasuke moved.

Naruto felt his throat go dry and his own penis jump to attention. His eyes were locked on the massive organ bobbing between his boyfriend's legs.

Sasuke turned around, his eyes downcast, but not angry. He muttered an incoherent apology before grabbing his water-laden towel and returning to their room.

A few seconds passed and Naruto continued to stare at the spot Sasuke had occupied. A long moan ripped itself from his throat as he doubled over, ass in the air while he gripped his balls tightly. He had never wanted get laid more than he did at that moment. Deciding that that was exactly what he was going to do, Naruto dipped his hand in the hot spring next to him and brought his middle finger to his back entrance and pushed it inside. He pushed it in as deep as it would go, feeling around for anything that might make the anticipated sex less pleasurable and deeming himself 'clean', he bent and popped in his ring finger.

His left hand was holding the base of his cock tightly, sometimes moving to his balls in a feeble attempt to prevent himself from becoming too stimulated as he had done countless times before. His right hand scissored his sphincter muscles almost clinically and without thrusting. It wasn't long before the feeling of stretching skin faded and was replaced by the semi-numb warmth that had him licking his lips in anticipation. He slid his index and pinky inside him as well and pushed them knuckle deep. He groaned as his hand slid half-way in easily, even without the lube, and he resisted the urge to thrust in again. He wanted the next thing he felt in his ass to be Sasuke's perfect cock.

By now he was panting steadily and the heat that course through his body was no longer solely from the steam of the spring. He felt a sly grin cut through his cheek as he stood on slightly unsteady legs.

He was getting laid tonight. No question.

-----

Sasuke's fist rammed into the wall in frustration and he bit back a furious shout as well. He had seen the look on Naruto's face. His boyfriend had been _terrified_ by the size of his penis. Sasuke felt his frustration ebb slightly as he admitted to himself that he couldn't blame Naruto for feeling that way. Even Sasuke was intimidated by his own size at times.

He couldn't understand why most men bigger dicks. Sasuke would give _anything_ to have a normal sized dick. It had been great to be huge in school since his size commanded a lot of respect from his male classmates in the locker room, and it certainly gave him confidence, but whenever Sasuke got a girlfriend or a boyfriend his confidence dropped to zero.

He had made his first girlfriend scream in pain before he managed to get more than an inch inside of her, his second girlfriend passed out of asphyxiation trying to fit it in her mouth, and his last boyfriend refused to let Sasuke anywhere near his rear-end with his dick. Sasuke was pretty sure that he was cursed, because even as sex had been imminent, his dick had managed to permanently stamp V-I-R-G-I-N on his forehead. Well, it wasn't for his lack of trying. He had certainly tried to have sex; he just couldn't fit inside any of the people he'd slept with. And while it hadn't really been that _big _of a problem before since he was young and mainly jumping into relationships to satisfy his hormonal urges, Sasuke really liked Naruto. Even without the sex, and he'd be _damned_ if he'd let his size fuck up the only person Sasuke could honestly claim that he _loved._

And that was why he was scared, terrified, even heartbroken that he may never be able to be intimately close with Naruto in the most personal why possible. Not that he couldn't bottom and feel that connection instead, but he didn't particularly care for anal stimulation and he knew that it couldn't be the ultimate solution. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and took a deep breath. He'd probably just fucked everything up by joining Naruto in that hot spring. He should have taken his time, dropped the news on him slowly.

Sasuke jumped when two hot wet arms wrapped around his stomach and cool cheeks pressed against his back. He craned his neck back to look at his captor only to see a damp mess of blonde spikes. Sasuke tentatively placed his hands around Naruto's wrists.

"Naruto…?" He said quietly, fearfully. Here came the rejection. Naruto wasn't dumb, he'd be able to notice the obvious problems with the two of them pursuing this relationship any furth—

"_Sasuke,"_ Naruto whispered huskily, "I _like_ them _big."_ Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart leapt into his throat, pounding furiously. Despite his will, his penis was responding well to Naruto's hoarse voice vibrating against his spine. He moaned when Naruto spoke again. "_Really big._" He said.

It was then that Sasuke realized that Naruto's cock was impossibly hard and pressed against his left butt-cheek. He nearly jumped when Naruto began rocking his hips slightly and his cock moved against the plush flesh there.

Sasuke snapped.

Naruto's arms were ripped from his waist as Sasuke spun around and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace followed by a rough, hot kiss.

Their eyes closed and mouths opened. Sasuke licked Naruto's inner lip briefly before slipping into the other's mouth, rocking against his boyfriend's tongue. Their chests were warm against each other, and Naruto stood on his toes to align their hips just right. Sasuke groaned, jerkily moving his hands towards Naruto's finely shaped ass. His slender yet rugged fingers wasted no time in cupping the supple flesh beneath their pads and massaging with deep, punctuated strokes. Their penises rolled together, skin moving over hard, cylindrical tissue with an explicit, pleasurable spark.

"_Sasuke," _Naruto breathed between kisses. His hands had long moved to cradle Sasuke's face. Blonde lashes flitted lightly over deep blue eyes that met their pitch black equivalent for a moment of understanding. Sasuke's breathing was ragged, his voice rough with pleasure as it came through each breath. The implications of the way Naruto said his name were endless, and Sasuke was afraid of following through with any of them.

Thoughts flew from his mind when Naruto pulled him forward again for another delicious kiss.

"_Naruto,"_ Sasuke ground out as he pulled back from the kiss, "wait… I…" Their eyes met and Naruto smiled softly, kissing him again.

"Don't worry so much." He said, amusement and lust in his voice.

Sasuke took a deep breath. It was hard to say no to those blue eyes that looked at him with such adoration, "Alright," He said as he bent over and scooped his boyfriend up into his arms. Naruto was surprised, but quite pleased when Sasuke moved to the bed and dropped him on top of the bedspread. His smile widened when Sasuke crawled on top of him and kissed him again.

Sasuke's body was supported by his knees above Naruto, but the tip of his cock hung just low enough to brush against Naruto's abdomen.

"Ah…" The delicate touches were ticklish in the worst way and decidedly arousing. "_S-Sasuke!"_ He whispered. Naruto had no idea what to do with his hands so they roamed around Sasuke's back, neck and trailed down to his hips.

Sasuke finally found his nerve, broke the kiss and pressed his hips down onto Naruto. They both let out loud groans as their members rubbed against each other, sweat and water that hadn't dried acting as lubrication.

"Mmmmnnn!" Sasuke groaned, burying his face behind Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto's head arched backwards onto the pillow behind him, the curve of his throat completely exposed as Sasuke preformed a particularly long grind of their hips. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto's throat from the corner of his eye and latched onto it, powerfully sucking that unmarred skin with fervor. Naruto gasped and mewled at the feeling of that deliciously heavy tongue against his neck; his fingers clenched his lover's shoulder blades, desperately trying to pull him closer.

Sasuke's hand slipped low between them, dragging a finger along Naruto's stomach, penis, and rolling over his tight sacs. He slowed his grinding down as his middle finger traced circles around Naruto's wet ring of muscle before slipping inside.

Naruto groaned. It always felt so different to have someone else's finger inside him. He spread his legs wider, then pushed Sasuke over and backwards so that he was beneath him, still with that taunting finger inside of him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered lowly against his lover's lips, "I wanna sixty-nine…" Sasuke let out a muffled whine. Naruto turned completely around, straddling Sasuke's chest and lowering his lips to the base of Sasuke's cock. Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs farther apart to lower him enough to lick his length. Before he had a chance, Naruto had pressed his wet tongue flat against Sasuke's mushroomed head, dipping its tip into the divot where a small droplet of precum had pooled. The older man's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned.

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to fit much of Sasuke's length in his mouth, so he wrapped both hands around the hot member instead. He moved them slowly, up and down, alternating pressure between hands and strokes while he lathered Sasuke's head with his tongue. He rolled his tongue around the lip of the head, sometimes engulfing it entirely in his mouth and sucking gently, relishing the salty, musky taste that accompanied it.

Not wanting to be outdone, Sasuke gripped Naruto's firm ass and pulled it down close to his face. He spread the naturally tan cheeks apart and dragged his tongue against the skin just beneath his boyfriend's puckered pink hole. He felt Naruto's hips jerk in surprise and he smirked. His long fingers inched slowly towards their goal, the index fingers pressing into the soft heat.

Sasuke was surprised at how relaxed his boyfriend was. Had he stretched himself already? Blood rushed past his ears as Naruto continued licking and rubbing Sasuke's erection. His body shook with adrenaline as he willed himself to relax into the intensely pleasurable touches. He trailed his tongue lower, lower, lower on Naruto's skin, sucking lightly at the base of his balls when he came to them. Naruto let out a long moan as Sasuke delicately thrust his fingers into his ass while fondling Naruto's balls. He assumed that Naruto was enjoying himself because he had stopped sucking Sasuke's dick and was hunched over next to the towering member panting harshly.

"_S-s-sasuke…"_ Naruto keened, "Uhnnnnnnn…" That sinful voice, quiet, delicate and wild, was enough to make Sasuke shiver in anticipation.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered carefully, like speaking too loudly would break the magic that surrounded them, "Can I…?" He trailed off, hoping Naruto caught his implications.

"_God, yes!" _Naruto lifted his hips, licking his lips when Sasuke's fingers slid out of him. He lifted his leg over Sasuke and turned around, capturing his love's lips in a passionate kiss. Both of them were breathing out mewls of delight as their cocks slid together.

Naruto lifted his hips and reached between them to grab Sasuke's cock. Sasuke kept his hands firmly on his boyfriend's tanned hips as Naruto moved Sasuke's penis towards his puckered hole.

"W-wait a second…" Sasuke panted as he kissed Naruto's jaw, "We need… lube…" he said while biting and kissing Naruto's sensitive neck. He felt Naruto smile.

"Mmmmmnnn…" He groaned, still smiling. He nestled Sasuke's dick right between his cheeks and bucked his hips, rubbing his rosebud against Sasuke's hard shaft, teasing him. It didn't stop Sasuke from continuing his flurry of bites, nips and sucks he scattered along Naruto's skin. It only seemed to encourage him further. It was erotic, brushing up against a place that he desperately wanted to sink into but was terrified to, over and over and over again. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto flung an arm off the bed, still in a furious and wet lip-lock with Sasuke, and fumbled around until he found the zipper of his luggage bag. He quickly located the front pocket's zipper and dug inside. His fingers curled around a moderate sized bottle of AstroGlide and one of many condoms. He pulled away from Sasuke, his lips creating a soft smack as he did so, and pressed the cold bottle and small plastic square against Sasuke's chest.

"Here," Naruto whispered breathlessly. Sasuke felt his nerves from earlier resurface tenfold as he began to realize that Naruto was serious about taking him. Sasuke fingered the small packet and picked it up with a little hesitation. He sat up and looked Naruto in the eye.

"Stop stalling, bastard!" Naruto whined. God, he wanted Sasuke badly. Sasuke pressed their foreheads together.

"Naruto, I…" He began, but Naruto cut him off.

"Shut up and fuck me, Sasuke. It'll fit." And with that said, he kissed him gently; a reassurance more than an expression of love. Sasuke smiled and ripped open the packet, his sweaty fingers slipping slightly as he did. Naruto rolled his eyes and took the condom from his boyfriend.

"You take too long." He said, seating himself on Sasuke's thighs just behind his cock. He pinched the top of the condom and rolled it down Sasuke's length, smirking at his lover's fascinated expression. He waited for a moment, but when Sasuke didn't move, he sighed and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and popped the top.

"What, do I have to lube you up too?" He teased. The statement jerked Sasuke out of the trance he had been in watching Naruto unroll that condom down his cock and he stole the bottle from him with a reassuring smile. He wouldn't be scared anymore. Naruto wanted this.

Wanted _him._

And that had to mean something, right? Even if he couldn't get in, they'd be alright.

Or at least he hoped they would.

Sasuke no longer took his time. His heart was beating too fast for him to set a tempo any slower than cut time. He eagerly squirted out an ample amount of lubricant onto his dick, probably too much, and slathered it messily all over.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

"_Fuck yes._" Naruto growled, moving to push Sasuke over but finding himself on his back instead.

"Good because I'm not hesitating anymore." Sasuke whispered.

"You'd better not." Naruto chided. Sasuke merely smirked, kissed him, and positioned himself at the hole in Naruto's posterior. He took a deep breath and pushed.

The moan that came from Naruto's throat when Sasuke slid inside him was the most sensual sound he had ever heard. Deep, gritty, but smooth like a perfect batch of chocolate brownies. He let out the shuddery breath he had been holding and continued to press in.

All they could feel was the sweet, sweet rush of pleasure, and Naruto actually screamed in delight when Sasuke seated himself completely inside of him. Sasuke could hardly contain his elation at _finally _being able to connect with the one he loved. And _god, _did it feel _good._

"Ungh!" Naruto grunted and bucked his hips. Sasuke immediately began rocking his hips back and forth, in and out, relishing each subtle movement, each quivering spasming stroke. He couldn't control his voice and he grunted out incoherent, husky noises with every thrust of his hips.

"F-f-f-fuck, _Sasuke…_" Naruto groaned out. His fingers were clenched tightly around Sasuke's back and his neck was hot from Sasuke's moist breath. Sasuke thrust deep into Naruto and held himself there while Naruto arched his back and granted him that delicious skin-on-skin contact that he so desperately craved.

He started moving again, this time with faster, shorter strokes. Naruto let out a small shriek of ecstasy and wound his legs tightly around Sasuke's back. The new angle was deeper so Sasuke slowed down, pulling himself almost all the way out before pushing back inside.

Naruto was lost in the europhic bliss of being stretched widely and filled completely with such fantastic sensations shooting through him. His prostate was sending white-hot shocks of heat through his cock every time Sasuke moved and especially when his bulging head applied that extra pressure as it passed by. His balls were so tight he was almost certain they'd fallen off.

"Sasuke! Ngghh! Ah! God…." Naruto couldn't manage a coherent sentence but it seemed he didn't have to because Sasuke's pace picked up quickly, leaving Naruto writhing in a gooey pile of pleasure.

"So…. _Big…. Ngghhh!!" _He groaned. Normally, he'd talk dirty, but god, Sasuke was so _huge_ and _filling_ that he couldn't think of anything other than that absolutely magnificent shaft thrusting into his dripping asshole. But the lube was starting to dry and Naruto could feel faintly feel that familiar burning sensation. He didn't want to stop to re-apply it, so he focused as much as he could and clenched his sphincter muscles tightly around Sasuke's engorged cock.

"_N-naruto!"_ Sasuke groaned, obviously out of breath. The last contraction of Naruto's ass had felt _wonderful_. "Do that again…" He whimpered. And Naruto did, over and over again, until Sasuke was making nearly as many erotic sounds as he was.

"Nnnn! Gahhh… Sasuke! I'm… _so_ _close…._"Naruto keened. He could feel that familiar coiling of heat spiraling up his hot, throbbing dick and his balls ached from being so swollen and tight. It didn't help that Sasuke had decided that it was the perfect time to start stroking Naruto with his hand. He was nearing his peak quickly. Too quickly.

His fears were unfounded as Naruto gave a loud, guttural scream of bliss and his seed burst from his cock like water from a fire house all over his stomach. Sasuke felt his sacs grow tight and his penis swell and it only took Naruto clenching tighter than ever around him to fall over the edge as well. He orgasmed hard and deep inside Naruto with a force so powerful, he thought he might burst through the condom. He collapsed in a heap of shaky, relaxed, sweaty limbs on top of his shaking lover. He was still buried pube-deep in that hot ass since he had neither the strength nor the will to pull out. They were both falling from a high like no drug addict could ever reach. Naruto was gasping for breath beneath him, his grip around Sasuke's back and hips considerably looser than before.

They both took a moment to catch their breath and when Sasuke recovered use of his limbs he pulled out, intense aftershocks tingling around his cock from the friction. It seemed he was more sensitive after orgasm. He rolled off of Naruto and slipped the condom off, tying it in a knot before dropping it in the wastepaper basket by the bed. He felt Naruto's arms slid around him, so he turned to face his lover with a satiated smile.

"Mmmm…. You're amazing…" Sasuke said quietly, planting a gentle kiss on Naruto's swollen lips. His comment earned him a small laugh.

"I know. I've got you." He said. This time, Sasuke laughed, and for once he didn't feel uncomfortable about the size of his penis. Apparently, making him well endowed was God's way of leading him towards Naruto.

He always knew that old guy had a sense of humor.

"I hope you've got stamina, bastard." Naruto suddenly said with a mysterious glint in his eye. Sasuke frowned.

"Why's that?" He asked. Naruto scooted closer to him.

"Because," He said, "That was the best sex I've ever had, and I've got you all to myself for three days!" Sasuke let out a snort, but slipped his hands around back and pulled Naruto's hips up against him. The groan that followed was addicting and delightful.

"How many condoms do you have?"

-----

**A/N:**…… Uhhh… Yeah. Wasn't sure how to end that. 7,000 words and I'm not entirely happy with it. I may edit this later when I can really focus on sex. Rawr.


End file.
